Ce ne sera pas pour toujours
by Nadege
Summary: Le Tardis avait été le gardien de leur secret. Le témoin privilégié d'une belle histoire. Une histoire dont les échos résonnaient douloureusement en elle... Et elle se souvient comment tout avait commencé entre eux...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction

Résumé : Le Tardis avait été le gardien de leur secret. Le témoin privilégié d'une belle histoire. Une histoire dont les échos résonnaient douloureusement en elle... Et elle se souvient comment tout avait commencé entre eux...

Note : L'histoire est à situer aprés « The Age of Steel »

Bonne lecture !

*** ***

Le Docteur referma la porte, précipitamment derrière lui, le souffle court, avant d'aller s'appuyer sur le mur en face. Il ferma les yeux, en posant son front contre la paroi. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer comme ça ? Surtout de cette façon là...

Il se retourna et s'adossa à la paroi. Il releva péniblement la tête, et observa la porte le regard sombre. Il s'en voulait. Non pire que cela. Il se maudissait. Il se haïssait de lui faire cela. Le gallifréen eut envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu agir de la sorte ? Surtout avec elle...

Pourtant, dieu, que cela avait si tendre... Si saisissant... Si merveilleux... A en perdre tout sens commun...

Le Docteur sursauta et se tapa la tête contre la paroi pour se punir. Comment pouvait-il penser à cela ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter de cette façon ? Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas pu garder le contrôle ? Lui, qui s'était imposé une seule limite dans sa vie, il venait de la franchir. Il avait outrepasser l'interdit, pleinement conscience des conséquences désastreuses que pouvait provoquer son acte.

Il aurait dû réagir, faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais sur le moment, guidé par ses sentiments, enivré par le désir, n'entendant plus cette petite voix au fond de lui, qui lui hurlait que c'était mal, il n'avait plus que continuer... Parce qu'il ne voyait qu'elle... Il ne sentait qu'elle... Il ne vivait que pour elle... A ce moment là... Et parce que quelque part, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait profondément désiré...

Et voilà, que maintenant, à cause de lui, il venait de gâcher, de détruire, ce qu'il avait de plus inestimable dans sa vie...

Voilà, pourquoi, aussi, il se sentait perdu, tremblant, nauséeux, en se demandant comment, il allait pouvoir se regarder en face. La regarder en face surtout...

Des sanglots étouffés lui parvient à travers la porte. Et ses deux cœurs déjà à l'agonie, se meurtrirent encore plus. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Le Docteur ne parvient plus à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les genoux relevés. Un cri déchirant envahit le Tardis. Il avait si mal, lui aussi... Surtout de lui faire cela... Il tenta vainement de retenir ses larmes, avant qu'elle ne roulent lentement sur ses joues. Il se balança la tête en arrière, de manière à ce qu'elle se cogne contre la paroi. Encore et encore... Cependant la douleur physique n'était rien, en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait en lui. A cette profonde douleur qui le lacerait de partout. Il serra les poings et les pressa contre son front désemparé, alors que les souvenirs, les sensations, revenaient en lui, en une immense vague qui le submergeait, ravageant tout sur son passage...

Le Docteur, ne pouvait oublier. Il se rappelait, de tout. Dans le moindre détail, pourquoi, il en était là. Qu'Ils en étaient là...


	2. Chapter 2

Le gallifréen maugréait dans sa barbe. Cela faisait un moment que le Tardis ne semblait pas vouloir se matérialiser. Il ne cessait de dériver dans le vortex. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le petit séjour dans le monde de Pete avait l'air d'avoir eut des répercutions sur le vaisseau, que le Docteur n'aurait pas soupçonné. A moins que celle-ci le fasse intentionnellement, ce qui n'étonnerait pas plus le Seigneur du Temps. Non, pas que cela lui plaisait de paresser un peu, s'arrêtant de courir un instant. Mais le fait de se retrouver avec Rose, seuls, confinés dans l'intimité du Tardis, le rendait nerveux. Il ne savait pas exactement la raison de sa nervosité. Seulement la jeune femme semblait si prés de lui. Peut-être trop proche de lui. Surtout que dorénavant, il n'y avait plus de Mickey.

Le Docteur essayait de fuir la jeune femme, tentant désespérément de garder un minimum de distance entre eux, pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle, à une proximité plus que dangereuse. Sauf qu'il ne tenait plus au bout de dix minutes sans la voir, sans la sentir à ses côtés. Il éprouvait le besoin de l'avoir sous les yeux afin de s'assurer qu'elle était là, dans le Tardis. Avec lui, surtout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une angoisse sourde le tenaillait de la voir disparaître de sa vie...

Et ne supportant plus, cette proximité avec Rose, le Docteur tentait à tout prix de trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans le vaisseau. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures, qu'il en trifouillait les circuits sous la console. Au moins, il n'avait plus toutes ses pensées dirigées vers sa compagne. Du moins une partie, car l'autre moitié restait fixée sur elle sans relâche. Il fallait vraiment que le Tardis se matérialise quelque part. Le Docteur ressentait plus que le besoin de prendre l'air...

Rose, elle, se trouvait au-dessus de lui assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle assistait son compagnon, en lui passant les outils dont il avait besoin, ou en allant chercher ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche. Et son silence effrayait quelque peu le gallifréen. Il aurait largement préféré bavarder avec elle. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une conversation, mais elle semblait ailleurs ces temps-ci.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle. Sa compagne, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, la tête légèrement penchée sur un coté, avait l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées. A quoi pensait-elle ? A Pete ce père qu'elle voulait tant avoir ? Ou bien à Mickey qui s'était trouvé une destinée ? Quelque part en lui, le Docteur espérait qu'elle ne pense pas à ce dernier. Non, pas qu'il était jaloux... Bon, d'accord, un brin de jalousie lui tiraillait l'estomac ! Cependant, il ne voulait pas voir un air de tristesse se dessiner sur son si beau visage, parce qu'il n'aurait qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, tout en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, que lui était là pour elle. Et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais...

- Rose, l'appela le gallifréen doucement.

Sa compagne posa son regard brun sur lui, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire pour se faire pardonner d'être distraite. Le Docteur entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui demander comment elle allait. Mais, il se résigna. Elles savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler, se confier à lui...

- Passez-moi, s'il vous plaît, le calc...

Le Docteur suspendit sa phrase, et sourit tendrement, en voyant sa compagne se redresser, la main hésitante sur la trousse à outils. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il avait beau lui répéter le nom de ses outils, elle ne s'en rappelait jamais. Et cela l'amusait. Il la laissait chercher quelque temps, alors qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, tentant de se souvenir à quel outils correspondait le nom. Quelque fois, elle trouvait et son adorable rire résonnait dans le Tardis.

- L'objet rond, à votre droite, striée.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, et chercha du regard l'objet qu'il venait de lui décrire. Sa main l'attrapa, et elle le tendit aussitôt au gallifréen. Il sourit pour la remercier, et replongea dans les méandres du vaisseau.

- Docteur ? Fit Rose hésitante. J'aimerais vous poser une question.

- Hum...

- Je repensais à notre petite escapade à New-New-York. Plus particulièrement de ce qui s'était passé avec Cassandra. Je me rappelle à peu prés de tout. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, j'ai un blanc dans ma mémoire.

Le gallifréen s'arrêta de bricoler le Tardis un instant. Il avait en ce moment même, la désagréable sensation de se trouver sur le bord d'une falaise en équilibre, et qu'on allait d'un moment à l'autre le pousser dans le vide.

- Et ? S'entendit-il demander.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler ce qui se passe entre le moment ou elle vous rejoint, et celui ou vous vous retrouvez devant le terminal. Cassandra m'a empêchée de voir ce qui se passait. Elle ne voulait pas que je sache. Et j'ai l'étrange sensation d'avoir loupée quelque chose. Et c'est très frustrant.

Le Docteur prit sur lui pour cacher son trouble, et avala sa salive difficilement, en respirant le plus calmement possible, les yeux clos.

Non... Non... Non ! Tout mais pas cela...

- Comme vous étiez avec elle, à ce moment-là, reprit Rose timidement. Je pensais que...

- Que je pourrais vous le dire... Termina le gallifréen

Le Docteur se passa une main nerveusement sur la nuque. Il tentait de garder son calme, seulement ses deux cœurs s'emballaient à ce souvenir. Il savait exactement de quoi, elle voulait lui parler. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourtant, il aurait dû prévoir que Rose, un jour ou l'autre, lui poserait la question.

- Cela a-t-il vraiment de l'importance ?

- Bien sûr ! Lui répliqua-t-elle. Je veux savoir !

Le gallifréen poussa un long soupir. Quand sa compagne voulait savoir quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Et il l'admirait pour cette ténacité. Elle était capable de lui faire la tête pendant un très long moment. Pas un mot. Pas un sourire. Pas un regard. Et c'est lui, qui bien souvent craquait le premier. Il se hissa aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Rien de particulier Rose... Je n'ai cessé de parler, et elle m'a écoutée.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Rose.

- C'est tout ! Affirma le Docteur, un peu trop précipitamment.

Rose fronça du nez. Son compagnon fuyait son regard. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle en était plus que certaine. Et puis, Cassandra n'était pas du genre à écouter sagement. Surtout sans rien faire. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Et Cassandra savait parfaitement que Rose n'était pas si indifférente au gallifréen. Et la jeune femme redoutait qu'elle ait tentée quoi que ce soit avec lui. C'était pour cela, qu'elle avait longtemps hésitée à demander au Docteur ce qui s'était passé. Elle appréhendait quelque part la réponse. Alors qu'en même temps, elle éprouvait le besoin de savoir.

- Vous mentez ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le Docteur en sursautant. Moi ? Non, jamais...

- Vous continuez à me mentir ! Je le sais ! Votre nez s'allonge !

Inconsciemment, le Docteur porta ses doigts à son nez pour constater qu'il ne s'était en aucun cas allongé. Il se figea un instant, avant de se taper le front de sa paume, le tout en se traitant mentalement de crétin universel. Il venait de se faire avoir en toute beauté !

- Ah ! Fit Rose en pointant un doigt vers lui. Je le savais bien que vous me mentiez !

Et la jeune femme en éprouvait une certaine fierté. Elle était sûrement l'une des rares personnes à avoir attrapée le Docteur en plein mensonge. Il lui cachait bien quelque chose. Mais que s'était-il passé entre Cassandra et lui ?

- Dites-moi, enfin, ce qui s'est passé... Et cette fois-ci, je veux la vérité !

Le Docteur n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Non, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché cela. Il le savait. Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

- Docteur...

Il rencontra le regard de sa compagne. Elle attendait une réponse. Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Allez, ma belle ! Je t'en pris, sort moi de cette situation ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Fais quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! _Cependant, le vaisseau semblait être complètement sourd à son appel au secours. Le Docteur s'agita. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il détourne l'attention de Rose sur autre chose.

- Que diriez-vous de rendre visite à votre mère ! Annonça-t-il d'une traite. Voir cette bonne vieille Jackie ! Hein ? Je trouve ce qui ne va pas...

Le gallifréen suspendit sa phrase devant le regard plus que menaçant de sa compagne. Aie ! Il n'allait décidément pas pouvoir s'en sortir ! Il récita une nouvelle prière, silencieusement, au Tardis. Sauf, que celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir décidée de laisser le Docteur se débrouiller seul. Solidarité féminine ? Il allait devoir dire à la jeune femme ce qui s'était passé. Il était au pied du mur, sans aucune échappatoire.

Rose commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Mais, qu'avait bien pu faire Cassandra, de si terrible pour que le Docteur lui ait caché, puis tenté de le nier, et qu'il avait tant de mal à lui dire ? Cela devait être important et plus qu'inhabituelle, vu qu'il était nerveux. Et, il ne l'était jamais pour rien.

De plus, si il prenait, lui-même l'initiative de proposer d'aller voir Jackie, il y avait bien anguille sous roche. D'habitude, il faisait toujours reculer l'échéance, jusqu'au moment ou il n'avait plus le choix et parce qu'elle le suppliait avec un petit sourire. Il ronchonnait, mais la plupart du temps, il cédait.

- Allez vous me dire, enfin, ce que je veux...

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? Répliqua le Docteur. Que feriez-vous ? Allez bouder dans votre chambre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les regards se croisèrent, et un sourire étira les lèvres. Et, ils finirent par éclater de rire face à leurs enfantillages. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre ridicule. Ils se chamaillaient comme deux gamins. Mais leurs éclats de rires furent rapidement remplacés par un lourd et pesant silence. Le Docteur baissa la tête, et observa ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en lâchant un long soupir.

- Elle m'a embrassée, déclara-t-il dans un murmure.

La réaction de Rose ne se fit pas attendre. Elle bondit complètement estomaquée.

- Quoi ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Elle a fait quoi ?

Au début, le Docteur en avait éprouvé un certain soulagement, qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de ce baiser. Il s'était dit que c'était bien mieux ainsi, qu'il n'aurait pas expliquer le geste. Mais le temps passant, il en avait éprouvé une certaine culpabilité. Parce que cela n'avait pas été Rose mais Cassandra. Et quelque part, il se maudissait d'y avoir cru un instant. Surtout de croire que cela avait été sa jeune compagne.

Et puis zut ! Il n'était pas réellement responsable. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était jeté sur elle. Il s'en voulait plus pour avoir apprécier ce baiser car cela avait été Rose, du moins physiquement, sans l'être totalement. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir un autre baiser de sa compagne ?

Le gallifréen tourna la tête vers sa compagne, inquiet de son silence, pour voir sa réaction. Il s'attendait à la voir furieuse, mais elle était étrangement calme. Était-ce le calme avant la tempête ?

Les pensées de Rose tournaient à toute allure. Cassandra avait osée ! Elle avait osée embrasser le Docteur ! Ce geste que Rose aurait tant aimée trouver le courage pour le faire d'elle même. Cassandra avait eut l'audace de le faire ! Elle avait profitée d'elle, ni plus ni moins, pour se jeter sur les lèvres de Son Docteur ! Et, elle ne s'en rappelait même pas !

Rose comprenait pourquoi le gallifréen avait eut tant de mal à lui avouer.

Zut ! Un baiser du Docteur ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Bon sang !

Rose tentait vainement de fouiller sa mémoire à la rechercher d'un quelconque souvenir, ou d'une sensation qui n'existait même pas ! Avait-été t-il doux, tendre, passionné ? Inutile de demander plus de détail à son compagnon. C'était déjà bien embarrassant comme ça !

La jeune femme n'était pas si en colère contre Cassandra. Plutôt envieuse qu'elle ait eut le culot de voler un baiser à son compagnon. Et d'avantage triste et déçue. Elle, aussi, voulait savoir le goût de ses lèvres...

De plus, c'était terriblement frustrant, maintenant, qu'elle savait et qu'elle en avait aucun souvenirs. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Si, elle avait eu la possibilité de goûter à ses baisers, elle doutait fort, qu'elle puisse s'en passer...

Le Docteur venait d'apercevoir un fugace éclair de colère dans le regard de sa compagne, avant qu'il ne se voile de tristesse. Il se gratta la nuque embarrassé de ce silence pesant. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Rose. Elle devrait être en colère, faire une remarque cinglante, ou n'importe quoi ! Tout sauf cela ! Elle semblait être en pleine torpeur. Le gallifréen aimerait tant savoir, en ce moment, ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa jeune compagne. Parfois, il avait dû mal à la saisir. Lui qui pensait la connaître par cœur, elle arrivait encore à la surprendre. Il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part et elle faisait l'exact opposé. Son comportement était d'un compliqué parfois ! Encore plus que l'extraterrestre qu'il était, quoi qu'en disait Rose...

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, et eut un sourire gêné et timide.

Mais pourquoi, donc, faisait-elle cette tête ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser... Un simple baiser... Il n'y avait pas de quoi...

Ohhhhhh...

Le jour se fit enfin dans son esprit. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ! Pourquoi, il n'avait pas compris plus tôt ? Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Décidément, aujourd'hui, il n'était qu'un idiot !

Si Rose était déçue et triste, c'est parce qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir de ce baiser. C'est aussi simple que cela ! Le Docteur comprenait aisément ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui, il s'en mordrait les doigts de ne pas se rappeler d'une telle chose. Surtout d'un baiser de Rose...

A croire qu'ils étaient maudits ! A chaque fois, la jeune femme avait été possédée, soit par le cœur du Tardis, soit par Cassandra. Elle n'avait jamais été elle-même, ni totalement consciente...

Soudain une idée plus que folle traversa l'esprit du Docteur. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Non ! Il secoua la tête pour tenter de dégager cette mauvaise idée de ses pensées. Il devait l'oublier. Tout de suite ! Malgré la tentation...

Après tout Rose était là. Tout prés de lui. Si proche de lui. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher vers elle... Et puis Mickey n'était plus de cet univers... Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui.

Ah ! Non ! Il ne devait pas !

Et à son grand regret, cette foutue idée ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix.

Le gallifréen rencontra le regard noisette de sa tendre Rose. Et, il fut complètement hypnotisé. Sans qu'il sache comment, mais mû par un désir irrépressible, il posa sa main sur la joue si douce de la jeune femme, et la fit glisser tendrement sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant, et donc il en connaissait les moindres traits par cœur. Le contact de leur peau les fit frissonner de concert. Délicatement, il chassa une mèche rebelle et prit le visage de Rose entre ses paumes avant de s'en approcher dangereusement.

- Ros...

Le reste du prénom se perdit dans un murmure, alors qu'il effleurait de sa bouche, les lèvres de sa compagne. Il ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de ce nouveau contact. Et il s'arrêta un instant, les paupières toujours closes lui laissant le temps de réagir. Rose, les bras ballants le long de son corps, l'esprit qui semblait marcher au ralenti, ne semblait pas encore réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Le gallifréen, comme la jeune femme ne le repoussait, se pencha un peu plus, afin de capturer ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance.

Et il l'embrassa.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore sous le choc, de ce qui était en train de se passer, Rose se laissa faire et répondit au baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un long ballet sensuel. Les mains du Docteur glissèrent lentement jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'elle enterrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la plaquant davantage contre lui.

Quand leurs lèvres se descellèrent, après un long moment, alors qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient y vouloir mettre un terme, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, leurs poitrines se soulevant au même effréné. Des paillettes orangées donnaient à leurs regards soudés l'intensité d'un feux ardent. Jamais un baiser n'avait fait naître en eux autant de sensation, de plaisir et ne leur avait fait perdre le sens de la réalité à ce point là.

- Ai-je répondu à toutes vos question ? L'interrogea le Docteur en prenant ses distances.

La jeune femme le retient en agrippant son poignet fermement mais aussi avec douceur. Elle laissa glisser sa main dans la sienne avent d'enlacer leurs doigts.

- En parti, lui murmura-t-elle entre deux souffles.

A son tour, elle posa sa paume sur la joue fiévreuse et légèrement râpeuse du gallifréen. Il déglutit péniblement sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle, de sa bouche entrouverte. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Ses cœurs tambourinaient violemment dans sa poitrine. Il avait su dès le début que c'est une mauvaise idée. Seulement, il avait laissé parler son envie, son désir, pour une fois. Une seule fois. Rien qu'une fois. Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son parfum exaltant.

Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit. Mais quoi ? Après tout, il était un homme lui aussi, avec des désirs, des envies. Il bâillonnait depuis tant de temps ses cœurs, ne laissant parler que sa raison. Il avait bien le droit de frôler l'interdit de temps en temps, non ?

Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son acte. De ce baiser.

Et, il ne le réalisait que maintenant avec effroi.

- Je... Je dois... Bredouilla-t-il. Trouver ce qui... Ce qui ne va dans... Tardis...

Le Docteur tenta une nouvelle fois de s'écarter de Rose. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle. Étouffer le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait d'avoir un « nous » pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il fallait qu'il la fuit. Il avait cru pouvoir garder la situation sous contrôle, que surtout la jeune femme s'en contenterait et qu'ils passeraient par la suite à autre chose. A ses dépends. Car on ne jouait pas impunément avec les sentiments, notamment avec ceux de sa chère Rose. Malgré lui, il lui avait donné le moyen de raviver cette petite lueur d'espoir qu'elle avait d'avoir un avenir avec lui.

Rose ne voulait pas se contenter d'un unique baiser. Elle en voulait plus. Le gallifréen pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Paradoxalement, l'idée qu'elle passe à l'offensive ne le rebutait pas tant que cela, alors qu'il en était également terrorisé.

Un désir insatiable consumait Rose de l'intérieur. Il lui semblait que chaque nouvelle seconde sans le toucher allait la tuer. Son cœur battait à un rythme totalement désordonné. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de jouer avec lui. Elle trouvait que la situation avait assez durée. Elle ne pouvait plus résister, non, elle ne le voulait plus. Elle succombait enfin à la tentation. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencés.

La jeune femme se saisit des poignets du Docteur puis l'attira à elle. Cependant, il résista. Alors, ce fut elle qui vint à lui. Elle coula son corps contre le sien, tout en nichant son nez dans son cou. Son délicieux parfum commençait à l'enivrer. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau chaude du cou qui se présentait à elle, sa langue traçant un chemin sinueux vers cette bouche si tentante.

Bien malgré lui, le gallifréen répondit à l'étreinte. Alors qu'une petite voix lui hurlait que c'était mal, que la jeune femme lui était interdite. Cependant une vague de chaleur l'envahissait à la sensation de ce corps qui se pressait toujours plus contre le sien, tandis qu'il frissonnait au contact de sa langue sur sa peau et qu'il savourait au plus haut point...

Il s'entendit gémir.

Le gallifréen ouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fermés, ayant un sursaut de lucidité. Il devait la repousser. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin, au risque de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Il devait l'arrêter. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

- Rose... L'appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui. Ses pommettes avaient pris une magnifique couleur coquelicot. Et ses yeux... Il en fut complètement bouleversé. Ce regard qui reflétait tant d'amour, de tendresse et de désir qu'elle portait à son égard. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et les caressa avec beaucoup de sensualité.

- Rose... Non... Articula-t-il difficilement. Il ne faut pas...

Sa compagne le fit taire d'un baiser, s'accrochant à lui, pressant son corps contre le sien avec fougue, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Docteur lui prit la tête dans sa paume, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Et puis ne pensant plus à rien, juste à ce corps pressé contre le sien, si jeune, si solide et si chaud. A son arôme. Au goût de ses lèvres... Il se laissa submerger par de gigantesques vagues de désir dévorantes, et ô combien savoureuses. Cette petite voix qui ne cessait de hurler que c'était mal, que c'était défendu fut -enfin- réduite au silence. Le gallifréen répondit au baiser de Rose, avidement et passionnément. Un baiser si intense qui les combla au-delà de tout, les transportant dans un univers de sensations et de plaisirs insoupçonnés jusque là.

Poussé par une faim insatiable, ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, puis commencèrent une danse sensuelle sur sa peau douce et fiévreuse, s'enivrant de cette nouvelle sensation sous ses doigts, l'attirant toujours plus contre lui. Leurs langues s'affrontaient dans une lutte sans merci pour obtenir la suprématie.

Le gallifréen renversa brusquement la jeune femme, sous lui, sur le sol du Tardis, lui arrachant un cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Il déserta ses lèvres afin de goûter à la peau si délicate de son cou. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses anches avant de le faire basculer sous elle. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, délaissant la nuque du gallifréen, elles entreprirent de faire disparaître sa cravate, qui représentait un obstacle, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Cependant, il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon là et l'emprisonna -on ne peut plus consentante- sous un corps terriblement brûlant et musclé, avant de s'emparer avidement de sa bouche pour un autre baiser sulfureux. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle réveillait en lui, s'enivrant de ce contact charnel.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se descellèrent, puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qui fit brutalement réaliser au Docteur ce qui était en train de se passer avec sa compagne, et plus particulièrement de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, là, à même le sol du Tardis. Il se détacha doucement de Rose, sans pour autant retirer ses mains de sous son tee-shirt, son corps encore pressé contre le sien.

- Non. Pas ici, lui souffla-t-il. Pas comme ça.

Le gallifréen la sentit aussitôt se figer contre lui. Le regard de Rose se voila et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il n'irait pas plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux qui commençait à s'embuer, détournant son visage du sien. Elle sentait le sol se dérober sous elle. Évidement, il ne voulait pas. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que...

Mais non ! Tous s'écroulait autour d'elle. Comme toujours, il fallait qu'il fuit. Pourquoi ? Comment un ridicule mot pouvait-il faire autant de ravage et balayer autant d'espoir à la fois ? Non. Trois lettres et tout volait en éclat ! C'était tellement injuste aussi ! C'était tellement plus facile pour lui de se cacher derrière son statut de Seigneur du Temps et de sa quasi-immortalité, de lui jeter au visage qu'il lui survivrait. Oh oui ! C'était bien plus facile pour lui de fuir plutôt que de faire face à ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir et d'affronter le bonheur.

Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Il agissait ainsi depuis le début, la laissant espérer comme une idiote que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre eux. Et voilà où cela les menait.

Rose refoula tant que bien que mal les sanglots qui la submergeaient. Brutalement, elle le repoussa d'elle. Tout comme lui, elle allait fuir. C'est ce qu'il voulait, non ?

La jeune femme se leva en vacillant, et dut prendre appui sur la console pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, tant ses jambes tremblaient. Le Docteur attrapa sa main en murmurant son prénom. Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise et partit en courant, sans un regard pour lui, disparaissant dans le couloir.

Durant quelques secondes, le gallifréen ne réagit pas, fixant l'entrée du couloir, complètement perdu par la réaction de sa compagne. L'écho de ses pas résonnait de moins en moins, au fut et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Tout son être était sous l'effet qu'avait provoqué la jeune femme sur lui. Elle venait de réveiller une chose qu'il combattait depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis leur rencontre. A ce tourment que provoquait la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il venait de prendre possession de lui, le noyant sous l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il l'aimait. Il la désirait. Il avait faim d'elle. Ce désir, qui en cet instant, le consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'était plus qu'un brasier intense, impérieux, sans plus aucune raison. Il avait perdu pied. Irrémédiablement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

D'un bond, il se lança à la poursuite de Rose. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il rendait les armes. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Rose. Tout ce qui n'était pas elle n'existait plus. Son univers lui paraissait sans aucune saveur sans elle. Il avait tout juste conscience en cet instant que sa place devait être dans ses bras.

Les cœurs au bord de l'implosion, il courrait vers elle avec l'énergie d'une certaine forme de désespoir, mais aussi parce que sa vie en dépendait.

Le Docteur la rattrapa juste à temps. Celui avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa chambre, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille, puis la blottit contre lui pour la retenir.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le gallifréen n'obéit pas, et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. Rose se débattait, tentant à tout prix de rompre l'étreinte. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Que cherchait-il ? Elle se sentait trompée, rejetée, et surtout humiliée. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de lui, qu'ils s'aiment silencieusement. Elle ne voulait plus se contenter simplement de ses regards, de ses sourires ou bien de ses frôlements. Elle le voulait à elle, en entier. Il allait devoir savoir ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne deviendrait pas une seconde Sarah Jane Smith. Il en était hors de question. Soit il la prenait entièrement, ou alors il la rejetait pour de bon. Elle voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

Rose se retourna dans les bras du gallifréen, sa rage, sa colère, prêtes à exploser.

- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi, Doc...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par des lèvres affamées, s'emparant avidement des siennes dans un baiser ardent. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi du Tardis, emprisonnée sous un corps terriblement fiévreux. Les lèvres du Docteur ouvrirent les siennes et sa langue explora sa bouche. Elle ne fit pas mine de se débattre un seul instant, et serait bien trop hypocrite de sa part. Elle n'attendait que cela. Depuis très longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait...

La jeune femme répondit immédiatement avec fougue à son baiser. Avec délice, elle frissonna sous ses caresses sur sa chute de reins. Ses mains qui remontaient toujours plus haut, avec toujours plus de sensualité. Elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il passa un genoux entre ses jambes, ajustant davantage leurs corps, son bassin contre le sien. Ils n'avaient jamais autant savourés une étreinte, ni autant transportés de cette manière là.

La passion de leur baiser retomba progressivement et ils mirent fin. Il posa son front contre le sien, haletant. Elle rencontra son regard. Elle y lisait tout ce dont elle avait rêver sans jamais trop l'espérer. Elle sourit. Un éblouissant sourire. Il l'aimait autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Tellement envie de se mêler avec elle, de la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne, d'elle finalement. Il en était de même pour elle. Le sentir en lui, sentir ses mains et ses baisers sur elle.

Après tout ce temps de frustrations, tout ce qu'ils désiraient en cet instant, c'était de se fondre l'un à l'autre.

Rose ferma les yeux, alors que son amant se penchait vers elle, effleurant doucement de ses lèvres le coin de sa bouche, avant d'aller l'embrasser sur ses paupières, ses joues, son front. Elle passa ses deux mains autour de sa nuque et captura ses lèvres avec une extrême douceur. Le contact était tendre et délicat. L'excitation avait laissée place à ce que leurs cœurs se portaient mutuellement. A ce sentiment si fragile, si délicat, et pourtant si fort et si pur. Leur amour pour l'un et l'autre se délivrait enfin de ses entraves. Leurs gestes, leurs baisers se faisaient plus tendre, plus amoureux.

Sans savoir comment, à tâtons, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du gallifréen. Sans jamais cesser leurs caresses et leurs baisers, il reculèrent vers le lit, abandonnant sur leur chemin, une veste, un tee-shirt, une chemise...

Et, ils finirent par basculer sur les draps...


	4. Chapter 4

Avant même qu'elle se réveille, Rose savait. Elle avait froid. Très froid. Elle se sentait perdue et désorientée. Mais elle savait. Une immense sensation de froid s'était totalement emparée d'elle. Elle était seule dans les draps. Tout à fait seule, alors qu'il a peine quelques heures, il était là, ses deux bras la serrant contre lui. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de rechercher sa présence pour constater qu'il avait déserté ce lit. Cette présence si douce, si chaude, si rassurante... Elle ne reviendra pas. Rose ne la sentirait plus jamais.

Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle voulait mourir. A quoi, cela servait de continuer de vivre lorsque son cœur venait de lui être arraché, pas par n'importe qui, par celui pour lequel il battait. Et cela faisait si mal...

Rose avait espérée que cela ne se termine pas de cette façon là. Elle avait crue à un moment que peut-être... Que les choses avaient évoluées. Qu'ils auraient pu commencer quelque chose. Elle avait eut le fol espoir que tout n'était pas perdu. Quand, il l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir... Sa réaction... Elle avait pensée que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, ni un accident.

Elle y avait mis tous ses sentiments dans cet acte. Son amour, sa tendresse, son admiration. Elle n'avait pas couchée avec lui, comme elle n'avait pas jouée avec lui. Elle lui avait fait l'amour. Ils avaient fait l'amour. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait le voir et le ressentir. Et de le garder en elle. Pas autrement.

La jeune femme avait crue que leur relation venait d'évoluer. A tort. Car malgré elle, tout au fond de son âme, elle avait su -dés le début-, que cela ne se passerait pas autrement. La fin était inévitable. Cependant elle avait gardée l'espoir que cela se termine d'une autre manière. Elle croyait sincèrement en eux, en un « nous ». Cependant, elle prenait conscience qu'elle devait cesser de croire. Elle devait éteindre à tout jamais cette petite lueur qu'elle avait tout au fond de son cœur. Ne plus croire, ne plus espérer, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle savait que dorénavant, elle ne devait plus rien attendre. Ne rien attendre de plus de sa part. Et ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était que pour lui, une erreur. Un regrettable erreur...

Rose ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle aurait voulue repousser l'échéance de voir l'affreuse vérité. Elle pensai quelque part qu'en gardant les yeux fermés, ce cauchemar resterait qu'une impression, un pressentiment... Et ne deviendrait pas l'effroyable réalité... Cependant, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait fuir cette réalité bien longtemps. Elle allait devoir lui faire face et la prendre brutalement en pleine figure.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes. Rose tourna la tête – bien malgré elle- vers l'immense place vide à ses côtés, ou il aurait dû s'y trouver. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle devait quitter cette pièce. Sa chambre. Elle ne voulait et ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Chaque objet, chaque meuble, chaque chose la renvoyait à lui. Et ce lit... Ce maudit lit qu'il lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui, ou à chaque inspiration c'était son parfum enivrant...

Rose se redressa lentement et douloureusement, puis enroula le drap sur elle. Ses jambes quittèrent le lit et ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol. Mais, elle fut incapable de se lever.

Un flot de sensation l'envahit. La fièvre, le désir, l'envie.

Ses lèvres sur son corps...

Sa peau contre la sienne...

Ses mains qui la caressent...

Son arôme se mêlant au sien...

Et un regard...

Son regard chocolat, chaud, tendre, ou elle avait pu y lire toute l'intensité de son désir et surtout de son amour...

Rose eut un haut le cœur. Pas par dégoût, mais trop secouée par tous ses flashs qui l'envahissaient. Cela avait été si merveilleux. Elle s'était sentie si vivante dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie aimée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été avec les autres.

Elle replia ses bras sur son ventre, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait si mal. C'était si douloureux. Son cœur n'était plus qu'une plaie béante et vif...

Rose poussa un hurlement. Un mélange de rage et de désespoir. Une maigre tentative pour évacuer la colère qui grondait en elle.

La jeune femme lui en voulait. Elle le détestait. Elle le haïssait. C'était plus facile comme ça, de reporter toute la culpabilité de ce qui s'était passé sur lui. Pour, ainsi, éviter de voir sa propre erreur. D'affronter sa propre culpabilité. Car Rose en était partie responsable. Elle l'avait voulu. Elle n'avait pas pu se contenter de ce simple baiser. Elle avait savourée le goût de ce fruit défendu, et en avait voulu davantage.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas tant d'avoir cédé. C'était plutôt flatteur pour elle. En toute honnêté, si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle n'aurait pas été capable de résister elle-même. Elle en nourrissait l'envie depuis bien longtemps. Elle le voulait tellement. Malgré sa colère, sa haine qu'elle pouvait porter à son égard, elle savait que la faute venait d'elle. Il ne serait rien produit si elle n'était pas passée à l'offensive, si elle ne l'avait pas tentée. Si elle ne l'avait pas poussée, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Rose resserra les pans du drap sur sa poitrine, et tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Elle n'y arriva pas. Son corps ne cessait de trembler. Elle se sentait vidée, alors qu'en même temps son esprit était surchargé d'images, de sensations, de choses qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. La mettant dans un état de confusion et de douleur insoutenable. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger. Ses membres engourdit par ce froid qui accentuait l'impression qu'elle sombrait dans un gouffre.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre. Elle devait la fuir Un sentiment d'étouffement la prenait à la gorge. Le jeune femme ne voulait plus qu'une chose, courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, afin de se glisser sous un jet brûlant. Là, elle pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle déchargerait toute sa fureur, sa rage, sa haine mais également son immense tristesse. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle pourra tenter d'avoir une pensée cohérente, réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il valait peut-être qu'elle ait son cœur piétiné ou en miette, mais elle n'en était plus si sûre.

De plus, une douche lui permettrait de se nettoyer, d'effacer ses traces sur elle. Elle pensait que cela l'aiderait à oublie et à faire taire sa douleur. Elle voulait effacer cette impression persistante, qu'elle avait été à lui, qu'il avait été à elle. Qu'ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un. Alors qu'en même temps, elle aimerait garder ses gestes à lui, comme un beau souvenir. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieux.

C'était plus pour ses gestes, à elle. Parce que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils en étaient là, A le vouloir pour elle, elle n'avait fait que détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Goûter à ce fruit défendu avait des conséquences. Douloureuses et destructrices...


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à tous ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

Je voudrais remercier Coralie91, et plus spécialement Mordax6 ! Et d'avoir pris leur mal en patience ! Je suis désolée de l'attente que je vous ai fais endurer... Je vous présente toutes mes excuses...

Tous les chapitres ont été revus et corrigés, et plus particulièrement le chapitre 3. Cap'tain Rily a eut la générosité de me faire partager son savoir faire, et ainsi de me faire des corrections ou bien remarques très pertinentes sur ce chapitre sur lesquelles, je me suis basée pour le retravailler. Voilà, en espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus !

Alors un énorme merci à Cap'tain Rily pour ses conseils, son humour... Bref, une fille épatante que j'adore !

Juste une dernière chose avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'ai écris un épilogue pour cette histoire, mais j'aime assez la façon dont elle se termine. A vous de voir...

Allez bonne lecture !!!

*** ***

Un léger grincement indiqua à Rose que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle leva les yeux lentement entre espoir et agonie. Le Docteur se tenait la tête basse, pieds nus, les pans de la chemise hors du pantalon, les manches retroussées, pas de cravate -lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles- comme si il s'était habillé à la va vite, pressé de fuir...

Leurs regards se croisèrent fugitivement dans un échange particulièrement intense qui les déstabilisa autant l'un que l'autre.

Le gallifréen baissa les yeux devant ce regard remplit d'une telle douleur, d'une telle détresse... Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches avant de les retirer aussitôt. Il se passa une main tremblante sur la nuque nerveusement. Il se savait pas comment se tenir face à sa compagne. Bien qu'il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas réellement d'attitude qui convenait à ce genre de situation. Il se sentait si misérable.

Le Docteur savait qu'un retour en arrière était impossible. Les choses avaient irrémédiablement changées. Un cap venait d'être franchit. Plus rien ne pouvait être pareil dorénavant. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, ni même tenter d'oublier. Comment le pourrait-il, d'une certaine manière, lorsque son esprit était sans cesse tourné vers la jeune femme, avec qui il venait de faire l'amour quelques heures auparavant, tellement intensément qu'il en avait perdu tout sens des réalités, toute raison, toute notion du temps. Il était allé trop loin. Trop haut avec elle. La descente n'en était que brutale. Et au fond de lui, il aurait préféré ne jamais redescendre en sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'autre fois que celle-ci, d'autre moment aussi parfait...

Rose ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler un nouveau spasme. Le regard du Docteur était porteur d'une certaine angoisse inhabituelle. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer. Et cela la troublait. Une intensité presque douloureuse. Il avait mal, lui aussi. Pourquoi ? C'était lui qui ne voulait pas. Ce n'est pas elle qui fuyait. C'était lui le traître dans l'histoire. C'est lui qui venait de briser, une nouvelle fois, son cœur. Alors comment pouvait-il avoir mal comme elle ?

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle fut incapable de le contrôler. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas pleurer devant lui. Mais les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, laissant des traces humides sur leurs passages.

Le gallifréen tressaillit en la voyant dans cet état. Il sentait sa douleur. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, juste à observer ce qu'il avait provoqué. Mais quoi ? Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait désespérément esquiver ces situations en allant toujours de l'avant, sans regarder derrière lui. Sauf que dans ce cas présent, c'était Rose. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas la fuir éternellement. Il faudrait à un moment ou un autre l'affronter. Tenter même si il savait que c'était perdu d'avance de la garder à ses côtés. Rose lui était tellement précieuse à ses yeux. Elle était celle qui donnait un sens à sa vie, à son combat depuis longtemps.

Alors poussé par une impulsion, il se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle avant d'entourer de ses bras sa taille et de poser sa tête au creux de son ventre.

- Je vous en prie, Rose, ne pleurez pas à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Une chose dont il était sûr, il ne lui demanderait pas de lui pardonner. Ce serait l'offenser et lui faire un peu plus de mal. Il avait déjà provoqué trop de dégâts qui ne pourront certainement être jamais réparés. Il allait la perdre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. C'est de ça dont il avait le plus peur. Lui s'en voulait énormément parce que même si c'était elle qui était passée à l'offensive, il aurait dû la repousser, lui résister. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller de cette façon là. Surtout avec elle. De plus, il était responsable quelque part, de lui avoir fait espérer que malgré tout quelque chose puisse un jour se passer entre eux. Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Un immonde égoïste. Car quelque part lui faire espérer vainement qu'un jour un « nous » puisse exister, cela lui permettait de la garder auprès de lui. Alors lui demander pardon pour ces quelques heures, qu'il avait toujours profondément désiré au fond, ce serait lui être irrespectueux. Même si cela avait été une erreur. Cela en était une magnifique. La plus belle de son existence.

Rose retient un hoquet de surprise quand le Docteur l'agrippa. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter. Pas encore. C'était trop douloureux pour le moment. Elle voulait avant tenter de panser cette blessure. Sans jamais y parvenir puisque les sensations, les images, reviendraient sans cesse la raviver. Elle ne pourrait oublier. Juste essayer de vivre avec. Ses mains empoignèrent les épaules du gallifréen et commença à le repousser fermement.

- S'il vous plaît, le supplia-t-elle, pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Le Docteur ne bougea pas, résistant en serrant plus fort sa taille. La jeune femme le sentait trembler contre elle. Il avait mal, lui aussi. Sinon, il ne serait pas là, s'accrochant à elle comme si il avait peur de sombrer dans le gouffre qui semblait s'étendre sous leurs pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Fragile. Vulnérable. Presque brisé. Sans cette carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait sans cesse. Et au fond d'elle, cela la toucha. Une envie de le consoler la submergea, de lui prouver malgré tout qu'elle l'aimait envers et contre tout. Elle cessa de le repousser en lâchant ses épaules et passa ses doigts doucement et tendrement sur sa joue mangée par une légère barbe.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- J'ai peur de vous aimer, répondit le Docteur d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Peur de l'aimer. C'était si idiot. Tellement stupide. Seulement, il en était terrifié de tout cet amour qu'il portait à l'égard de la jeune femme. Cela lui était tombé dessus comme ça, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Sans le vouloir. Sans trop y croire. Sans pouvoir l'éviter. Contre son grès. Et en y perdant tout contrôle. Avec elle, c'était... Aucun mot dans l'univers pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne croyait pas qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point là. Il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Et, il pensait sincèrement que cela ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'il n'était pas fait pour cela. Mais c'était avant que Rose Tyler débarque dans sa vie.

Pourtant dès le début, il avait su. Quelque chose de doux et de violent s'était produit en lui, comme une immense réaction chimique sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle, avec cette jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer au hasard, dans le sous-sol de ce grand magasin. Mais était-ce vraiment un hasard ? Il se posait souvent la question parce qu'il n'avait jamais cru aux coïncidences.

Dès qu'il avait rencontré son regard, il avait eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Dès qu'il lui avait pris la main, celui de lui appartenir. Et cela l'avait complètement bouleversé au plus profond de son âme. Il en avait été comme foudroyé sur place. Les humains appelaient cela un coup de foudre. Il n'avait jamais cru à ses sottise. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ses cœurs avaient cesser de battre à peine le temps d'une seconde avant de se mettre à cogner tambour battant dans sa poitrine. Il avait sentit ses entrailles parcourut par une immense vague de chaleur enivrante, apaisante et familière qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis ce jour.

Il n'avait pas compris au début ce qui se passait en lui. Il avait tenté de ne plus y penser, d'enfouir ces étranges émotions quelque part dans les méandres de son cerveau. Sauf qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu. Des images ne cessaient de venir hanter ses pensées, un sourire ravissant, une magnifique chevelure blonde, un tendre et chaud regard chocolat...

Et puis par une incroyable suite d'événements, elle lui avait sauvée la vie.

A ce moment là, il avait prix conscience d'une chose. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait l'avoir prés de lui. Elle, Rose Tyler. Il fallait que ce soit elle, sa nouvelle compagne. Ses cœurs en avaient décidés pour lui. C'était elle et personne d'autre.

Rose était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accrochait éperdument pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses ténèbres. Rose lui était devenue vitale. Ses sentiments avaient pris une telle ampleur que tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de la voir lui sourire, l'entendre rire aux éclats, prendre la main dans la sienne. Il devait à chaque seconde s'assurer de sa présence.

Lui, le dernier Seigneur du Temps, était complètement fou amoureux, de Rose Tyler, un jeune humaine ! Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ?

- J'ai peur de vous aimer si fort, reprit-il, que si je devais vous perdre, je ne pourrais pas y survivre.

Perdre Rose était sa plus grande angoisse. Son pire cauchemar. Sa peur la plus profonde. Cette même peur qui le tourmente dès que quelqu'un ose s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'elle. Il avait été terrifié à chaque fois que Mickey, Adam, ou même Jack la lui prenne, qu'il le lui arrache. Tout comme, il redoutait que Jackie se décide de lui reprendre sa fille. La même peur l'habitait que Rose trouve quelqu'un qui assume ses sentiments au lieu de les fuir et d'en avoir peur, pas comme lui, le lâche. Et qu'elle décide de le quitter pour un autre homme parce qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement à ses côtés, quoi qu'elle en dise. Un jour, elle en aura assez de l'attendre, de l'aimer en silence, de souffrir et d'endurer toutes les peines qu'il lui causait.

Si elle ne lui était pas arrachée, ce serait elle qui décidera de le quitter de son plein gré. Et de l'abandonner à son sort. Et même si au fond de lui, cette pensée le faisait atrocement souffrir, il savait qu'elle aurait raison de le faire. Il n'était pas bien pour elle. Elle méritait, et il le pensait sincèrement, mieux que lui. Un homme capable de l'aimer, de la chérir, d'être là pour elle, de lui offrir une belle vie.

Tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Rose était une magnifique et intelligente jeune femme qui avait toute la vie devant elle.

Lui n'était qu'un vieux Seigneur du Temps, déjà si las...

Ils étaient si diffèrent. Et pourtant, ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre en une parfaite symbiose.

Il n'avait jamais été dépendant d'une personne dans sa vie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Hormis qu'avec Rose, c'était diffèrent. Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et qu'il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Il croyait tellement en elle. Dépendre à ce point d'elle, ça le terrifiait. C'était dangereux. Si elle devait le quitter ou bien le trahir, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Sa chère Rose. Sa tendre et merveilleuse compagne. Sa moitié. Son âme sœur. Encore une autre bêtises des humains. Mais c'était si vrai...

Le Docteur aurait tant aimé être moins lâche, d'assumer pleinement et sans retenu son amour, de construire quelque chose avec elle. Sauf, qu'il en était incapable. Du moins, il en était persuadé.

- Vous êtes si savant, déclara Rose soudainement. Et pourtant, vous savez si peu de choses...

La jeune femme entoura le visage du gallifréen de ses mains et le leva vers elle. Puis, elle plongea dans son regard dans le sien pour retenir son attention. Elle voulait qu'il lise dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, son amour, sa tendresse, ainsi que le mal qu'il lui faisait.

- Peur d'aimer, peur de souffrir, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Que vous reste-t-il finalement ? Rien. C'est l'amour, la peur, le désir, l'envie, la douleur entre autre qui nous font vivre. Cela en est même l'essence de la vie. A quoi cela sert de vivre, si vous ne voulez pas éprouvez vos émotions ? Pourquoi avoir un cœur, deux qui plus est dans votre cas, si il ne bat pas pour une personne particulière ?

- Je... Vous... Rose... Bredouilla le Docteur.

Rose approcha son visage de celui du gallifréen. Il tenta de reculer mais elle le retient. La tournure de la conversation le déstabilisait. Il s'était attendu à essuyer sa colère, sa rage. Qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle. A tout. Excepté à ça. Ils se retrouvaient là, si proche de l'un et de l'autre. Quasiment à chuchoter.

- Oui, les émotions font mal. C'est comme ça. Personne n'est à l'abri de souffrir. Même vous, Docteur.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de sa jeune compagne.

- Rose, je veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. J'ai déjà trop perdu.

La jeune femme comprenait. Elle en savait la raison. La perte de son monde, de son peuple, ce sacrifice auquel il avait dû consentir, lui faisait toujours autant de mal. Une blessure dans son âme dont elle ne pourra jamais complètement le guérir, ni cicatriser entièrement. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus cette sensation d'être désiré par qui ce soit, ou d'être chez lui quelque part.

Sa rencontre avec Sarah Jane Smith avait brutalement ramenée Rose à la réalité que tout n'était pas acquis et principalement que tout n'était pas éternel. Elle avait saisit beaucoup de choses. Notamment ce besoin que son compagnon éprouvait de se cacher derrière une façade, de voyager sans cesse sans revenir sur ses pas, en allant toujours de l'avant. Sans jamais s'arrêter pour ne pas se faire rattraper par le passé au risque de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui le hantaient.

Ainsi que la brève histoire qu'il avait eut avec Madame de Pompadour lui avait fait comprendre sa peur de s'attacher trop à une personne et de se la faire arracher brutalement et d'en souffrir énormément. La jeune femme avait enfin comprit pourquoi il la gardait éloignée de lui. C'était pour se protéger pour plus tard...

Elle posa son front contre celui du Docteur, puis laissa glisser à nouveau ses doigts sur cette joue qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait tant le protéger, l'aimer, le prendre dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin d'elle.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Tout comme j'ai pris conscience que je ne pourrais vous accompagner jusqu'au bout, même si je le désire plus que tout. J'ai compris que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise de vous. Moi au contraire, je vais vieillir. Le temps pour vous de cligner des yeux, je serais morte la seconde suivante. Alors oui, je vais disparaître un jour. Peut-être demain, dans des semaines, ou bien des années... C'est comme ça. Ce qui devra arriver un jour ou l'autre arrivera. Personne n'y pourra rien changer. Même vous et moi.

Le gallifréen consentit à rouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de sa compagne, face aux propos qu'elle venait de tenir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées si sombres ? Elle avait encore tant de temps devant elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il était tétanisé. Il avait peur. Il avait mal. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle répondit à sa question.

- Peu importe... Alors le peu de temps que nous ayons, vivons le ensemble. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vous aimer...

Le Docteur était incapable de lui répondre. Trop perdu. Trop bouleversé. Il se noyait dans le regard de sa compagne. Des yeux débordant d'amour et de sincérité. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un regard tel que celui-ci, alors qu'il venait de la faire souffrir ? Comment même pouvait-elle l'aimer autant ?

Et si il se trompait ? Et si il passait à côté de quelque chose ?

Rose venait de voir le regard du gallifréen changer. Imperceptiblement. Mais quelque chose venait bien de bien de se modifier. Il commençait à douter. Tout n'était donc pas perdu. L'espoir venait de renaître dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Quand elle y repensait, il avait toujours évité les confrontations, de s'ouvrir un peu à elle, la coupant d'un « je vais bien » ou détournant la conversation. Elle lui avait toujours trouvée des excuses jusque là. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait besoin de temps. Hormis qu'en quelques mots, en quelques gestes, il venait de lui dévoiler son âme que très peu de personne sans aucun doute connaissait. Sauf que si à chaque fois, ils devaient en arriver à cette extrémité pour qu'il se mette à nu, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Rose ne l'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Elle était tellement bien avec lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mais pourquoi donc, pouvait-il la rendre aussi heureuse et la briser la seconde suivante ? Pourrait-elle le supporter encore longtemps ? Voulait-elle continuer à l'aimer douloureusement ? Était-elle prête, aussi, à renoncer à cet homme pour lequel, elle s'était tant battue ? Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle s'en était contentée jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait être à lui, qu'il soit à elle, entièrement.

Rose était prête à faire des sacrifices pour eux. N'avait-elle pas changée pour lui ? Parce que si il se donnait la peine d'essayer, elle était persuadée qu'ils y arriveraient.

- Laissez-nous une chance... Murmura-t-elle.

Le Docteur regardait intensément la jeune femme. De nouvelles larmes se formaient le long de ses cils. Il leva la main et effaça de son pouce les perles qui menaçaient de rouler. Elle ferma les yeux sous la tendresse de ce contact.

Une chance... Elle leur donnait une chance... Elle voulait encore de lui... Comment était-ce possible après tout ce qu'il y avait eut entre eux ? Il était temps pour lui de s'arrêter de courir, de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dans sa vie. Il se devait de faire un choix. Mais es-ce que les choses pouvaient évoluer positivement ? Il l'aimait tant. Il la voulait tant dans sa vie. Encore plus, maintenant, qu'il venait de goûter à la douceur de sa peau, à la saveur si sucré de ses lèvres. Elle était tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Une amie et une amante. Mais pouvait-il s'abandonner à elle entièrement ?

Il était un homme, certes. Mais un Seigneur du Temps avant tout. Le denier qui plus est. Ce qui lui conférait des responsabilités envers cet univers qu'il devait tenir. Lui seul avait le droit de prendre certaines décisions pour en maintenir l'équilibre. C'était un lourd fardeaux. Et, il ne voulait pas l'imposer à la jeune femme. Elle le savait et l'avait comprit. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'un jour, prendre la plus terrible des décisions : sacrifier Rose pour sauver cet univers. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Il ne la méritait pas. Il n'en était pas digne. Non, vraiment. Elle avait placée en lui toute sa confiance. Il ne faisait que la trahir. Il lui promettait tant de choses comme celle de ne jamais l'abandonner. Et lui qu'est ce qu'il faisait le lendemain ? Il reniait sa promesse, la laissant derrière lui, pour aller sauver Reinette, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'en le faisant, il ne pourrait jamais revenir vers elle...

Et pourtant Rose lui avait pardonnée sa trahison...

Elle, au moins, ne trahissait pas ses promesses. Elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle lui avait même prouvée qu'elle était prêtre à se sacrifier pour lui.

Le Docteur avait toujours su qu'elle serait unique, qu'elle ne ressemblerait à aucun de ses précédents compagnons.

Et, si il leur laissait une chance ? Était-il encore temps ? La jeune femme avait tant à lui offrir. Mais lui avait-il quelque chose à lui offrir ? Pas grand chose en fait. A part son amour. Un amour profond, éternel, indicible, incommensurable. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Peut-être au début, mais qu'en serait-il par la suite ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donner la vie que vous souhaitez, se confia-t-il.

Rose ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard du gallifréen, brun, chaud, et si tendre, mais aussi inquiet et craintif.

- De quelle vie ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Une vie stable, une maison, des enfants...

- Si j'avais réellement voulue une vie comme celle-ci, je n'aurais pas tout lâchée sur Terre pour vous suivre sur un coup de tête. J'ai laissée ma mère, Mickey, sans me soucier d'eux, derrière moi pour vous...

La jeune femme avait tout quittée pour lui. Une petit ami avec lequel, elle se serait probablement mariée. Une mère qu'elle laissait complètement seule. Sans se soucier des conséquences de son acte. De la peine qu'elle pouvait causée. Cependant durant toute sa vie, elle avait attendue quelque chose. Et une opportunité s'était offerte à elle, alors elle avait saisie cette chance.

Elle avait vue tant de merveilles avec le Docteur. Il lui avait montré une nouvelle façon de voir la vie et de la vivre. Cependant comme tout autre chose, il y avait un revers à la médaille : la mort. La plus fidèle des compagnes du gallifréen, mais elle en avait pas peur. Elle en avait acceptée cette fatalité depuis un moment. Toucher au Docteur ne se faisait pas sans conséquences...

- Vous pensez vraiment, reprit-elle, que si je n'aimais pas la vie que je mène à vos côtés, je serais encore là ?

- Non... Vous êtes encore là. Pourquoi ?

- Comme l'a dit une très grande philosophe, je dois aimer les problèmes, chuchota-elle en plaisantant.

Le gallifréen nota le léger sourire qui étirait les fines lèvres de sa compagne. Elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. N'était ce pas le plus important ? Il reposa la tête sur son ventre et elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le silence qui suivit fut très agréable et apaisant.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour toujours, ajouta-t-elle. Mais pour un moment. Un très long moment...

Le Docteur leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brun de la jeune femme, caressant, chaud et doux. Il sentait en lui une force nouvelle et libératrice. Son regard s'attarda sur ses traits angéliques qu'il adorait tant, sur son corps qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur, et dont il avait aimé embrasser et caresser chaque parcelle.

Il avait tant de chose à lui dire en cet instant, qu'il éprouvait le besoin de lui dire et qu'il n'avait jamais eut le courage de le faire. Ou bien avait-il juste besoin d'être là avec elle, d'être près d'elle, de la serrer contre lui tout simplement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le gallifréen se sentait libre et léger. Il sourit. Un sourire timide mais serein. Il se releva un peu et embrassa sa compagne sur le front, puis tout en se redressant, il la fit basculer avec lui sur le lit. Rose n'y opposa aucun résistance, se laissant volontiers faire. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, passant un bras peu assuré sur sa taille. Il enfouit le nez dans dans son cou, s'enivrant à nouveau de son parfum et du contact de sa peau. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le plonger dans un état de béatitude. Rose sourit à son tour. Elle se sentait bien, retrouvant enfin cette chaleur douce et rassurante qui l'enveloppait, et si familière.

- Ma Rose... Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Un geste tendre qu'il lui paraissait bien naturel. Dorénavant tout irait pour le mieux. Elle en était sûre car elle ferait tout pour que cela soit le cas. Cependant, elle éprouvait le besoin de le rassurer encore sur une chose, qu'elle le débarrasse de ses doutes et de ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute. C'était essentiel pour eux. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

Le gallifréen sourit. C'était bien sa Rose. Il la reconnaissait bien là. Elle se permettait de lui dire des choses, qu'aucun de ses anciens compagnons ne se serait permis de faire. Mais Rose était spéciale. Elle avait déboulée dans son existence comme une tornade si pétillante de vie, pleine de fraîcheur, resplendissante, bousculant tout sur son passage. Elle lui avait insufflée une nouvelle force, et permis de retrouver le goût à la vie. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Et, il en réalisait que l'ampleur maintenant. Il quitta son cou pour lever son visage vers le sien. Il voulait se perdre à tout jamais dans son regard.

- Tu est magnifique, lui déclara-t-il.

Rose sourit tendrement, touchée par cette déclaration. Tout l'art du Docteur d'être capable de tout dire en quelques mots sans totalement le faire. Une déclaration à sa façon. Une confidence indirecte mais tellement sincère. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait prononcé « tu est magnifique » pour lui dire « je t'aime ». Même, si il ne lui avait pas dit, elle le savait. Il lui avait montré il y a quelques heures et elle le lisait en ce moment dans ses yeux. Le Docteur était un être très pudique, contrairement aux apparences. Mais ça. Juste ça. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

D'une extrême lenteur, le gallifréen rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme. Il vit qu'elle fermait les yeux, anticipant ce qu'il allait suivre. Il sourit devant tant d'impatience. Sa tendre et douce Rose. Que serait-il devenu si il ne l'avait pas rencontré ? Si, elle avait refusée de devenir sa compagne ? Il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer, parce que ce ne serait pas connaître l'ivresse de l'aimer, ni de sentir ses cœurs battres la chamade en sa présence, ni de connaître cette douce chaleur l'envahir.

Il n'était plus question pour lui d'être un lâche quand il s'agirait de Rose, ni d'avoir peur et de douter. Il savait qu'il venait de faire le bon choix. Un sentiment étrange et troublant le submergeait. Mais également rassurant à la fois. Il se sentait chez lui près d'elle, contre elle, après des siècles d'errances. Il était temps pour lui -aussi- de tourner la page de son passé et de commencer à écrire une autre page de son histoire avec elle. Il réalisait que les plus beaux moments de sa vie allaient venir.

A partir de cet instant, il fera tout pour en être digne.

Le Docteur se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées quand il rencontra le regard de Rose. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, et le regardait avec un air malicieux. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer à elle, afin de faire disparaître l'espace qu'elle trouvait intolérable entre eux. Quand ses lèvres furent contre les siennes, il lui murmura un « pardonne-moi » avant de les sceller. Elle prit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et amoureux au début, puis passionné quand il y répondit en la plaquant davantage à lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un frisson avant d'entamer une danse sensuel. Les lèvres se séparèrent pour déposer des baisers sur le cou, le début d'une poitrine, un menton, avant de se rechercher avidement déjà en manque...


End file.
